Feral
:From what I gathered, these women are skilled; they’re not just a handful of dumb, broads who run around, accumulating testicles from anyone who is unlucky to come across them. *Journal Entry: Snowblind The Feral are a rogue faction, made up of mostly women in response to the sad circumstances that are all too often, common with war. After so many years of exploitation, starvation, rape, and murder, a group of women with some military background formed the faction, later nicknamed as the “Feral.” Little is known about the Feral since the faction typically keep to themselves, with exception of breeding “seasons.” What is known is that they are extremely organized and self-sufficient, amassing in numbers, recruiting, female survivors of destroyed settlements. With their strict kata, and vigorous training, the Feral have developed techniques of guerilla warfare that have enabled them to survive the COG, the UIR, and even the Locust on E-Day. They have been known to salvage armaments from dead soldiers/Locusts and customizing their attire/weapons for better efficiency in combat. The Feral are nomadic and do not settle in a place for too long to avoid being detected and hiding their numbers. This strategy has worked for years, however, after the attack from the Hammer of Dawn and Lightmass Offensive, the Feral began to run out places to hide and started their offense against pockets of Stranded, Locust, and even Gears. History Although the Feral for the most part have been unkwown, military records indicate that the COG has dealt with the Feral at least during the fourth decade of the Pendulum Wars. There have been isolated cases where both Gears and Indies have come across the Feral, and in most of those cases, diplomacy would end in calamity. There have been known events in which the Feral have cooporated with Gear squadrons due to their knowledge of their terrain, but such events have been few in between. Although their territories have been known to span between the South Islands to north of Port Farrall, the numbers of clans have dwindled vastly, especially after the Lightmass Offensive. It was speculated that what was left of the clans in the south, migrated north to reintegrate with their northern counterparts in hopes to strengthen themselves in numbers. Since then, with the Feral falling short of extinction, some of the existing clans attempt to make alliances with the COG for survival. Eventually, the clan known as the "Daughters of Anetha" soon make an alliance with the remaining COG forces in Port Farrall and are relocated to Vectus Island where they settle in a reservation near the small town of Retreat, forty miles outside of Vectus Naval Base. In order to keep the peace between the Feral and the civilians/Gorasni, the COG sets up an manned outpost on the reservation, headed by Captain Miller. Kata of Matriarchs :Apparently the Feral have some sort of caste “structure,” broken down into what I believe to be two major groups. First we have those similar to Raven, who do reconnaissance work, spying, hacking, ''busting balls, the usual, and then there are the “breeders,” to put literally are specifically “trained,” to seduce and mate with whoever they find, I guess “worthy” to lay pipe with; all under the guidance or leadership of a “matriarch,” or “reverend mother,” whom supercedes above the “right of passage” for mating and procreation.'' *Journal Entry: Snowblind The Feral leadership is sanctioned by a Council of Matriarchs, mostly headed by the oldest and more experienced women of the clans. The older of the Matriarchs, are acknowledged by the title "Reverend Mother," and often supercede the Feral as a whole, while those labeled Matriarchs preside over their individual clans. The Feral structure is then divided between two major subgroups; the soldiers and the breeders. Although other subgroups have been documented, their functions are still, relatively unknown. Breeding Philosophy The Feral have conditioned themselves to be fruitful and productive, basing their custom fertility rate in conjunction with the Seran elements, including the flow of Immulsion that dictates Seran's ecological clock. According to the Feral’s breeding orthodox, the date of their birth plays an influential part on their fertility rate, based on the four, annual seasons and the flow of Serans’ elements during a lunar month. Although COG scientists have found little evidence to back this “theory,” these same scientists have found no means to denounce its affectability either. It has been noted, according to Feral sources, that their means of producing have been successful, including women whom have been labeled “barren." Category:Characters Category:Feral Category:Jonesybites